


I Can Do Anything If You Tell Me Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan's body feels like it's on fire and being washed over by electricity all at the same time.ORThe one where Minho decides to help Chan "relax".





	I Can Do Anything If You Tell Me Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing because I just really wanted to add something to my trans!skiz one shot series. This is smutty trash. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chan's body feels like it's on fire and being washed over by electricity all at the same time. His skin is hot, he knows it is because of he can feel every little bead of sweat on his body, but he's basking in the sensation of the fiery heat. His veins don't even feel like they're filled with blood anymore. It's all been replaced with electricity instead because every little thrust of Minho's fingers makes his veins practically jolt like he's being shocked. He does feel like he's being shocked but oddly enough he's loving it. 

His ears ring with the slick sound of Minho's slim fingers working in and out of his dripping wet cunt. Every push and pull leaves him gasping. He feels his thighs quivering and he isn't surprised because they've been at this for an hour and a half now. He lost count of how many times he's cum after his elbows gave out from under him and left him with his ass in the air and his face pressed into his pillows. He's honestly surprised his legs haven't given out from under him yet either. 

"Minho," He whines, barely lifting his face from the drool and sweat covered pillows, his voice horse from whining and moaning for so long. The other hums, not even stopping the smooth, steady rhythm of his fingers or taking his eyes off of how Chan's cunt has a vice like grip on the three slim digits, letting the other know that he was paying attention. That familiar heat is pooling in older's stomach and it has him whimpering. "I'm..I'm gonna cum," he gasps out, stuttering as the younger male's fingers hit just the right spot. It falls silent after that which leaves Chan whining.

Minho doesn't say anything as he watches the older male tremble. He feels amused watching how deep the older arches his back as he gasps like Minho's punching the air out his lungs with every little move of his fingers. He doesn't want to say anything just yet. He wants to keep watching his favorite view.

"Please, please. I'm gonna cum. I need to cum," The brunet all but wheezes out. His voice is muffled because he's fallen back into the pillows. "Should I let you cum," Minho asks as he glances over at him, punctuating every word by rubbing firm but small circles on his clit. Chan's practically breathless by now, he's barely handing on by a thread at this point. "Yes, yes. Please. I've been good. I've been a good boy. Please let me cum," He slurs as he nods, spreading the drool that's dribbled down his cheek and him across one of the blue pillows on his bed. 

Minho seems to be pondering on if he should let the older male cum and it's got him feeling impatient. He tries to rock back on the other's fingers but his body is trembling to much to let him properly fuck his cunt back on the younger male's fingers. "Pleasepleaseplease," His words are strung together as he begs, his voice pitched and whiny from how desperate he is to cum. He gasps as Minho leans down, his fingers slowing ever so slightly, and presses his lips against the shell of his ears,

"Then cum if you're that desperate to prove you've been a good boy."

Those words, accompanied with a few quick, short thrusts of Minho's fingers, has Chan's head swimming as he cums. His thighs shake as his back arches so much that his stomach meets the sweat and cum soaked sheets. His mind goes fuzzy and staticky, his body even feels like it's been set on fire again, and he feels like he's floating. The brunet thinks he blanked for a moment because he goes from feeling like he's on fire to opening his eyes at the feeling of Minho tapping his wet fingers against his lips. He's quick to part his lips and take the slick digits into his mouth.

Minho hums as he runs his tongue over his fingers and in between them to clean them properly like the good boy that he is. The younger lets him indulge himself for a moment as he continues to suck on his fingers until he's content and releases his fingers with a wet, muffled _'pop'._ The younger brunet runs a hand through Chan's matted down hair, he even takes the time to get it out his eyes, before he smiles at him and whispers, "Good boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual shit, I'm going to yeet myself into the sun.


End file.
